One
by MiissRed
Summary: Clint avait l'impression qu'il était le seul à remarquer ses changements. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'était pas fou. Et heureusement pour lui, il ne l'était pas du tout. NO SLASH. POST AVENGERS: AOU


_**One.**_

« -WANDA ! »

La concernée se retourna et évita de justesse une voiture tombant vers elle. Elle prit une grande respiration et remercia Clint d'un geste de la tête.

Les dégâts autour d'eux étaient presque devenus habituels, les cris de panique également. Tony volait au dessus du terrain pour faire une analyse, Thor lançait des éclairs sur à peu près tout ce qui bougeait et qui ne ressemblait pas à quelqu'un de sympathique. Hulk se déchaînait sur les ennemis comme si on ne l'avait pas appelé depuis des mois. Sam et Natasha combattaient au sol, se coordonnant de façon assez impressionnante, le Captain, lui, essayait de trouver la tête pensante de tous ces sbires. Vision essayait de protéger tout ce petit monde tout en établissant un périmètre de sécurité pour les civils qui étaient malencontreusement restés dans la bataille sans s'en rendre compte.

Il ne restait que Clint et Wanda. Lui, ramenait la population dans ce périmètre justement,et elle, les protégeait. Avec de l'entraînement, elle arrivait à utiliser ses pouvoirs de plus en plus facilement et surtout, en plus grande quantité. Une partie de ses pouvoirs se concentrait principalement sur une barrière contre les balles, l'autre partie envoyait des décharges sur les ennemis.

Sauf qu'ils s'adaptaient, et beaucoup trop vite. Ils avaient compris que s'attaquer de face à elle n'était pas synonyme de réussite. Envoyer des voitures sur leur tête commençait à faire l'affaire apparemment.

« -Viens de ce côté, tu seras aussi protégée, Wanda. »

« -Si je viens de ce côté, il y aura une barrière contre mes attaques. Et puis, tu surveilles mes arrières non ? » fit-elle en souriant en coin.

Clint sourit en retour, malgré le petit moment d'hésitation qu'il eut. Il se retourna vers les civils qui commençaient à se faire moins nombreux. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Le SHIELD ne tarderait pas à arriver pour tous les récupérer, ils commençaient à s'organiser de plus en plus pour l'évacuation, c'était un bon point.

Un homme s'avança alors à contre sens, l'archer fronça les sourcils. Le premier semblait tout simplement paniqué, il marchait vite, son regard parcourait la foule nerveusement. Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Clint se revoyait en Sokovie, quand une mère avait perdu son fils. Clint, beaucoup plus calme et posé que le père malgré le souvenir douloureux du souvenir de Sokovie, trouva le gamin rapidement. Il courut vers lui et le prit à bras.

Un frisson parcourut le dos du brun, cette scène lui semblait beaucoup trop familière. Il leva les yeux, ce n'était pourtant pas les rafales de balles qu'il voyait s'avancer vers lui. Pas encore.

Malgré le professionnalisme de l'agent, il devait s'avouer une chose : il était mort de peur. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, terrorisé. Et cette voiture se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui alors que ses jambes commençaient à ne plus pouvoir le porter.

C'est sans vraiment trop comprendre qu'il vit la voiture s'écarter d'eux et qu'il sentit le père reprendre son fils, l'arrachant presque des bras de Clint. Celui-ci secoua la tête, posant le regard sur une Wanda souriante.

« -Tu l'as pas vu venir celle-là ? »

L'archer croyait rêver.

« -Clint ! Il faut que tu avances avec les autres ! »

Il secoua la tête et finit par acquiescer à la jeune femme. Elle fermait la marche, s'assurant que plus aucune voiture n'essaye de leur tomber sur la tête.

Le SHIELD arriva, évacua toutes les personnes présentes et laissa les deux Avengers rejoindre la bataille qui faisait encore rage.

.

Ils étaient un peu tous cassés après cette journée. Surtout Bruce qui encore une fois, restait silencieux. Il détestait encore toujours se transformer même s'il savait que lorsque l'on donnait le code vert, c'était important. Ca l'était forcément.

Ce qui surprenait un peu plus, c'était le silence complet de Clint, lui qui aimait relativiser après un combat, était généralement le premier à lancer une conversation sur ce qu'ils allaient manger juste après. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Thor qui enclencha la conversation, montrant son enthousiasme après cette bataille victorieuse.

Natasha regardait en coin son meilleur ami elle voyait bien que quelque chose clochait. Cela devait être grave en plus pour que Clint ne décroche pas un mot du trajet et qu'il décide de se bloquer sur son perchoir au QG -installation spécialement créée pour lui, Stark pensait à tout.

La rousse le retrouva d'ailleurs sur ce perchoir, il fallait bien qu'il délie la langue à un moment donné. Couché sur le dos, Clint regardait le plafond un air pensif collé au visage.

« -Il y a rarement des silences comme ceux-là venant de toi, Clint. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

L'archer ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme pour peser le pour et le contre de chacun de ses mots. Il ouvrit la bouche, la ferma et finit par soupirer. Il posa son regard sur Natasha, elle vit directement qu'il était triste. Il n'arrivait pas à cacher ce genre de chose.

Natasha se coucha à ses côtés et regarda également le plafond. Il n'avait peut-être pas envie de parler tout simplement. Alors ils restèrent comme ça une bonne heure, sans rien se dire, sans même plus se regarder.

« -Je l'ai vu Nat'. »

La rousse savait très bien de qui il parlait. Il n'y avait que Pietro qui hantait son esprit depuis quelques mois. Il n'y avait que Pietro qui lui procurait des cauchemars aussi violents.

« -Ce ne sont que des cauchemars Clint. »

« -Pas comme ça. Je n'ai pas vu son visage. Juste... ce qu'il est. »

La rousse ne sut pas vraiment quoi dire, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle avait froncé les sourcils.

Clint secoua la tête.

« -Oublie Nat'. C'est certainement que mon esprit. »

Il se redressa et descendit de son perchoir, ce qui était d'un parfait timing avec Sam qui appelait tout le monde dans le salon puisque les pizzas étaient arrivées.

L'archer n'avait qu'à descendre. Il s'installa sur le canapé, bien vite rejoint par Vision, Tony, Steve, Thor et Bruce. Natasha était restée à sa place, balançant ses pieds dans le vide en regardant le petit groupe. Wanda avait décidé de donner un coup de main à Sam et elle faisait léviter les boites, les distribuant à chacun des Avengers pendant que Sam choisissait un film -c'était son tour- et lança la Reine des Neiges, non sans entendre les protestations de Tony qui connaissait déjà ce Disney par coeur. C'était presque devenu un rituel, après la bataille : un Disney. Ca ne demandait pas à réfléchir et ils devaient avouer que chanter les chansons de leur enfance leur faisait le plus grand bien !

L'archer regardait encore en coin Wanda. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué, lui restait bloqué sur elle, sur ses pouvoirs, sur ses paroles. Il observait tout chez elle comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

Il fut pourtant interrompu dans son observation par un dieu qui commençait à chanter « Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige » avec la gestuelle, c'était la totale. Et encore plus quand Tony décidait de le rejoindre.

La soirée passa vite, ils avaient fini par décompresser. Les Disneys étaient toujours le meilleur remède. Après la fin de celui-ci, ils avaient tous regagné leur chambre, ils avaient bien plus envie de dormir que de relancer un Disney. Seul Clint eut le courage de mettre Rebelle.

Et ce n'était pas forcément parce que l'héroïne du film possédait un arc qu'il adorait ce film, c'était en vrai tout un ensemble. Les musiques, les designs, et l'esprit ainsi que la moral du film donnaient encore et encore des frissons à l'archer.

Il avait réussi à trouver de la glace dans le frigo à rallonge de Stark, ainsi que des cookies. Ce mélange -avec du chocolat chaud- était tout simplement parfait.

Le film avait commencé depuis une bonne demie-heure quand le brun entendit du bruit. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que cela étant donné que Tony avait tendance à travailler tard le soir, parfois c'était Steve qui essayait de trouver un somnifère pour faire passer une de ses insomnies. Sauf que ce ne fut ni l'un, ni l'autre.

« -Glace, cookie, chocolat chaud. Tu essayes de te remettre d'une déprime ? »

Clint soupira en sentant Wanda s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle regardait Rebelle du coin de l'oeil. Elle s'était prise un chocolat chaud également et essayait de se réchauffer un peu, les jambes ramenées vers elle.

« -C'est rien de grave. »

« -Il n'y a jamais rien de grave avec toi Clint. »

Il haussa les épaules. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde essayait de lui tirer les vers du nez aujourd'hui. Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de ne pas attendre le lendemain avant de repartir à la ferme.

« -Tu me passes un cookie ? »

Le brun s'exécuta. Au fond, il n'aimait pas être aussi froid avec quelqu'un, surtout avec un Avengers. Parce qu'il avait l'impression de faire la gueule à tout le monde, alors qu'il ne leur en voulait pas, il était juste pensif.

« -Arrêtes de te tourmenter, Clint. Ca te donne mauvaise mine. »

Elle sourit en coin. Clint essaya de lui sourire en retour mais il ne put pas, il pensait rêver. Il essayait même de trouver une excuse à cette chose qu'il voyait. Au fond, c'était peut-être avec la télé, après tout, les couleurs pouvaient expliquer.

« -C'est à cause de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'archer secoua la tête.

« -Bien sûr que n- »

« -Arrêtes ! Tu te caches derrière je-ne-sais-quoi, tu as peut-être peur de me blesser ou quelque chose du genre mais je t'en supplie, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis le moi directement, sans passer par quatre chemins ! »

« -Tu changes. »

La brune parut surprise d'entendre ce genre de propos. Elle soupira, se pencha vers la table basse pour y déposer son chocolat et les cookies. Elle se tourna vers Clint, pour être bien en face de lui.

« -En quoi j'ai changé Clint ? »

« -Tu... Tu dis la même chose que... Pietro. Tu as le même sourire en coin. Tout à l'heure, je.. J'ai vu une lueur de bleu dans le rouge de tes pouvoirs ! Je n'étais pas fou ! Et là ! Oui maintenant ! Ton oeil ! Je veux dire... Tu as un oeil brun tirant vers le rouge, l'autre est bleu. Comment tu n'as pas pu le voir avant ? »

Clint la vit froncer les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien et encore moins le fait qu'il lui dise qu'elle ait un oeil bleu. Elle regarda un peu autour d'eux, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un canular et que Stark allait sortir d'un coin de la pièce, mais rien ne se passait.

L'archer posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme après avoir posé son chocolat chaud sur la table basse.

« -Je l'ai vu, Wanda. »

« -A travers moi ? »

« -Je... Je sais pas, je... Oui, je crois. »

Elle se recula, retirant la main de celui qu'elle croyait connaitre. Clint avait été d'un soutient plus qu'important durant son deuil. Il arrivait à trouver les mots pour qu'elle se sente un peu mieux, peut-être parce qu'il avait perdu son frère lui aussi. Elle ne savait pas trop, mais ça marchait, et c'était tout ce qu'elle savait.

Sauf que lui dire ça, ça ne l'aidait pas.

« -Je croyais que tu l'avais oublié. Je croyais que c'était fini. Je croyais que tu n'allais pas me prendre pour Pietro comme pour un substitut de lui... »

« -Je ne te prend pas pour un substitut Wanda. »

« -Alors pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Il est mort Clint. Je suis la première à l'avoir ressenti jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. »

« -Je sais... Je sais... »

« -Il est... Il est mort -ses yeux devenaient brillants- et... et... »

Elle secoua la tête, se leva et partit le plus vite possible. Clint savait qu'elle faisait ça pour qu'il ne la voit pas pleurer et cette constatation lui faisait mal. Elle ne cachait ses pleurs aux autres que lorsqu'elle ne se sentait pas assez à l'aise ou en confiance pour le faire.

Il perdait sa confiance, il ne faisait que lui faire revivre ce moment et il savait à quel point le revivre était une torture pour l'âme.

Il se tourna vers la télé, le film était fini. Les deux tasses étaient encore sur la table basse. Et Clint n'avait même plus le courage de bouger. Il s'était rendu compte d'une chose : ses yeux étaient bien bruns, tous les deux, lorsqu'elle commença à pleurer. Il s'en voulait tellement.

.  
Clint courait, footing du matin oblige. Il était le premier sur le terrain, peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas dormi non plus. Il avait pourtant besoin de se défouler et ce footing était tout simplement parfait.

Le Captain devrait arriver dans une dizaine de minutes au moins, il irait dans la salle de sport à ce moment-là. Steve était très gentil mais courir avec lui était devenu une torture. A faire 3 tours quand les autres n'en faisaient qu'un, le soldat faisait baisser l'estime de soi au plus bas. Sam était d'ailleurs de son avis, alors le blond courait seul, accompagné de sa musique.

Le matin ne faisait que se lever doucement. En plus de la hauteur, Clint préférait l'obscurité. La nuit était rassurante. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, plus personne pour venir l'ennuyer, plus personne pour lui en vouloir, à part lui-même.

Aujourd'hui, il rentrait à la ferme. Il allait revoir ses enfants, Laura. Il était heureux de pouvoir les serrer dans ses bras après une semaine mais il n'arrivait pas à se retirer cette conversation avec Wanda de la tête.

Il s'arrêta net. Il ne pouvait pas partir en étant brouillé avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans essayer de s'excuser, sans essayer de la faire sourire. Il ne pouvait pas partir en la laissant dans ses tourments.

Il prit la direction du QG, il changea simplement de t-shirt, restant en jogging. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Wanda mais il entendit bien vite les coups et les cris. Ca venait de son couloir. Il pressa le pas et tomba sur Steve, Vision et Natasha, essayant d'entrer dans la chambre. On voyait les coups que Steve avait donné à la porte. Vision essayait de passer à travers le mur mais rien n'y faisait.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« -Elle a hurlé il y a près d'une heure, on a essayé de l'appeler mais elle ne répond pas. Steve a essayé de défoncer la porte mais rien. » répondit Natasha.

« -Apparemment, elle se tape sur les murs dans tous les sens. Elle ne nous entend pas et c'est certainement son pouvoir qui bloque tout. » ajouta Steve.

« -Les autres n'ont rien entendu ? »

« -On a appelé Stark, il essaye de voir avec FRIDAY ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Thor est dehors, il essaye de voir ce qu'il se passe par la fenêtre. Il ne revient pas, alors on espère juste que le pouvoir de Wanda n'ait rien fait sur lui. Bruce préfère ne pas venir de peur que ça ne déchaine le Hulk. Et Sam est imperturbable, il dort toujours. » expliqua la rousse.

Clint se mordit la lèvre. Et si c'était à cause de ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Et si tout ça était sa faute ? Il savait qu'il aurait dû aller la voir après, essayer de lui expliquer directement.

Il s'approcha de la porte. Elle criait encore et venait de se cogner près de la porte.

« -Wanda ! C'est Clint ! »

« -On a déj- »

Steve s'interrompit, la jeune femme à l'intérieur avait arrêté de crier. Ils attendirent une dizaine de secondes mais plus rien, elle ne se cognait plus, elle ne criait plus. On ne percevait que des pleures derrière la porte.

« -Wanda, ouvres-moi je t'en supplie. »

Clint attendit, la porte s'ouvrit après ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité.

Il ne se fit pas prier et entra directement, la porte de ferma immédiatement derrière lui. Il faisait noir, seule la lumière du soleil encore bas éclairait la pièce. Si on pouvait encore appeler ça une pièce. Tout était sans dessus dessous, les armoires étaient ouvertes, une était même tombée. Ses affaires étaient éparpillées, ses bouquins ouverts, abîmés, par terre, sa lampe explosée, son miroir brisé, ses couvertures par terre. Il n'y avait plus rien à sa place, personne n'aurait reconnu la chambre. Et au milieu de ce capharnaüm, Wanda était recroquevillée sur elle-même, dans un coin.

Clint s'approcha. Elle le vit. Elle pleurait et ça fendait le coeur de l'archer.

« -Aides-moi. S'il-te-plait. »

Il s'accroupit près de la brune. Ses membres tremblaient, ses joues étaient noyées de larmes et ses cheveux étaient en bataille.

Il la prit dans ses bras doucement, juste pour ne pas la brusquer. Elle semblait se calmer doucement. Il la prit et il alla s'installer, avec elle, dans le lit double. Elle s'accrochait toujours autant à lui, il ne la lachait pas.

Il n'avait pas très bien compris pourquoi lui, pourquoi était-il le seul à pouvoir entrer, Vision était pourtant tout aussi proche d'elle que lui. Il arrivait à la calmer et il ne devrait se focaliser que sur cela.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? »

Il avait pris un ton calme, il ne voulait pas la gronder, ni donner l'impression qu'il était en colère sur quoi que ce soit.

« -Tu as dit que j'ai changé... Et... Et je change Clint -elle pleura. Aides moi, je suis tellement perdue... »

« -On va trouver ce qu'il se passe Wanda. On va comprendre. »

Il essaya de bouger mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion puisque la brune se serra un peu plus contre lui. Il dégageait quelque de chose de rassurant, encore plus lorsque l'on savait qu'il était le seul à avoir vu quelque chose. Qu'il était le seul à comprendre quelque chose là-dedans.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, il vit rapidement que l'iris d'un de ses yeux avait repris la couleur bleue. Il sécha les larmes de la jeune femme.

« -On va trouver une solution. »

.

Ils avaient passé toute la matinée dans la chambre de Wanda. La plupart du temps, elle se réfugiait dans les bras de l'archer, le reste du temps ils se séparaient pour parler de façon un peu plus claire.

Il avait envoyé un message aux autres pour leur dire que tout allait bien, puis à sa femme pour lui annoncer qu'il avait un contretemps et qu'il serait certainement très en retard aujourd'hui.

Elle, le regardait, se sentait mal de le retenir ainsi mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Elle l'avait accusé de se servir d'elle comme d'un substitut, pourtant c'est ce qu'elle faisait avec lui. Il était la dernière personne à avoir vu Pietro vivant, alors elle se disait que son frère vivait encore un peu en lui.

Ils avaient essayé de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé mais elle ne comprenait pas grand chose. Elle s'était simplement réveillée en pleine nuit, certainement encore un cauchemar. Mais elle avait ensuite ressenti cette souffrance, comme si on déchirait tous ses membres un à un, lentement.

Elle avait commencé à trembler, à bouger. Elle allait vite, très vite. Elle se cognait partout, toujours en ressentant cette douleur, cette horreur qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire sortir de son corps.

Elle avait mal, elle criait, elle n'en pouvait plus. Et puis elle avait entendu la voix de Clint, et tout s'était calmé comme par magie. Elle avait encore mal mais elle n'avait plus que la force de pleurer à cet instant. Elle avait ouvert la porte et tout avait été mieux.

Clint s'interrogeait encore mais le fait était là, tout était revenu à la normale pour le moment. Il avait encore peur que tout cela la prenne tout à coup, ou quand il serait parti. S'il n'était plus là et qu'elle recommençait à faire ce genre de chose, elle pourrait souffrir pendant des heures avant qu'il n'arrive.

Il ne savait pas trop comment faire, comment réagir. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver une solution à ce qu'il se passait.

Ils avaient fini par décider de sortir de cette pièce et ils avaient rejoint les autres Avengers, Sam était enfin debout et Thor semblait encore vivant.

En réalité, il avait vu ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre et il n'avait pas perdu un instant avant d'appeler Heimdall. Il n'avait pas prévenu les autres et venait à peine de revenir. Il avait dû d'abord se renseigner et ça n'avait pas été chose facile.

Ils étaient tous à table quand le dieu décida d'expliquer un peu ce qu'il s'était passé.

« -Quand j'ai vu Wanda, j'ai pensé... à Pietro. Elle bougeait, se cognait, tout cela à une vitesse incroyable. Ce n'était pas possible qu'elle possède ce genre de pouvoir puisque les tests qu'ont effectué Hydra sur les jumeaux avaient fait développer deux pouvoirs bien distincts. Si elle possédait ces pouvoirs-là avant, ils se serraient manifestés bien plus vite que maintenant. En pensant à Pietro, je savais qu'il n'y avait qu'un endroit où je pourrais me rendre pour comprendre : Helheim, le royaume des morts. Hel m'a expliqué ce qu'il se passait : les jumeaux, en général, ne possèdent pas une âme telle qu'on l'entend. »

Il soupira, essayant de trouver les mots justes pour expliquer de façon la plus simple possible.

« -Les jumeaux ne sont pas deux âmes, mais une âme séparée en deux. Tous ces faits étranges qui les lient, le fait qu'ils ressentent ce que l'autre ressent lorsque l'on ne sait pas faire de même avec nos frères et soeurs est exactement un effet de cette séparation. Lorsque l'un des jumeaux meure, l'autre continue à vivre normalement mais en ayant toujours ce vide dans le coeur, le vide de la moitié de son âme. »

Il avait réussi à expliquer le cas général des jumeaux, les Avengers avaient tous l'air d'avoir compris, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle puisque Thor n'aurait pas réussi à trouver d'autres mots pour expliquer.

Il fallait en venir aux Maximoff à présent.

« -Pietro et Wanda ont fait l'objet d'une optimisation, mais plus encore : ils y ont survécu. Tony m'a expliqué que tous les autres étaient morts et c'était forcément pour une raison. C'est tout simplement parce que l'âme qu'ils possèdent provient d'une longue succession de réincarnation. Peu d'âme bénéficie de cela et quand c'est le cas, elle se renforce de réincarnation en réincarnation. Elle a réussi à être assez forte pour supporter l'optimisation. »

« -C'est bien beau tout ça mais ça ne nous explique pas la crise de Wanda. »

« -J'y viens Tony. Cette âme est forte et elle n'a certainement jamais été séparée dans deux corps différents. Maintenant qu'il y a un monde entre Pietro et Wanda, l'âme se déchire de plus en plus et elle ne supporte pas cela. La partie que Pietro possédait essaye de se recoller avec la partie de Wanda. »

Au vu des quelques regards interrogatifs des Avengers, Thor dut se résoudre à trouver une autre façon d'expliquer tout cela.

« -L'âme de Pietro se rattache à celle de Wanda pour ne former qu'un, comme ça aurait dû être le cas depuis le début. Tant que les jumeaux n'étaient pas séparés, l'âme supportait. Maintenant, elle ne peut plus parce que Pietro est mort et pas Wanda. »

« -Tu veux dire que Wanda va être... elle-même et Pietro en même temps ? » demanda Steve.

Thor parut soulager que quelqu'un ait compris ce qu'il essayait d'expliquer.

« -C'est cela. »

« -C'est pour ça qu'elle commence à avoir les mêmes mimiques que lui et qu'elle a un oeil bleu ? »

« -Exactement. L'âme devait posséder ses deux couleurs depuis le début mais avec la séparation en deux corps, ces caractéristiques se sont séparées également. »

Tous essayaient d'assimiler ces informations. La jeune femme encore plus, elle avait d'ailleurs prit la main de Clint dans la sienne, comme pour essayer de se convaincre qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Il fallait qu'elle se fasse à l'idée que Pietro reviendrait en partie. Son frère lui manquait plus que tout mais elle ne voulait pas être lui, elle voulait qu'il soit à ses côtés, pas qu'il soit dans le même corps qu'elle. Elle l'admirait mais elle ne voulait pas lui ressembler.

Tout ce qui faisait leur force était d'être ensemble, d'être deux personnes distinctes qui savaient se protéger l'une l'autre. Elle refusait d'être lui, parce que ça serait la fin de Pietro.

Pourtant elle ne pouvait rien n'y faire, même Thor semblait n'avoir aucun pouvoir la dessus.

.

Il était 16h, Clint devait y aller, il arriverait déjà assez tard comme ça en démarrant maintenant. Thor avait passé quelques heures à parler avec Wanda. Elle en avait certainement besoin, pour se rassurer, pour relativiser au fond.

L'archer n'était pas entré dans la conversation, ça ne regardait qu'eux. La magie et lui, ce n'était pas forcément une grande histoire d'amour, déformation professionnelle.

Il était temps pour lui de rejoindre sa famille, pour quelques temps au moins, jusqu'à ce que les Avengers ne l'appellent une nouvelle fois pour une autre mission.

Il faisait le tour du QG pour dire au revoir. Vision était toujours aussi conventionnel, certainement parce qu'il ne savait jamais trop comment dire au revoir aux personnes, aussi proche qu'elle soit. Sam avait pris l'habitude de lui donner une tape sur l'épaule en lui disant 'à la semaine prochaine, quand un nouveau taré arrivera !', Tony et Bruce, généralement dans le labo, lui accordaient toujours un grand sourire accompagné d'une accolade, virile évidemment. Thor le prenait par les épaules en lui souhaitant un bon retour et un excellent repos.

Natasha et Steve, eux, l'accompagnaient généralement jusqu'à sa voiture pour lui souhaiter un bon retour. En réalité, cela durait toujours bien plus longtemps, trouvant toujours un sujet de conversation qu''ils n'avaient pas encore abordé. Et il finissait toujours avec une heure et demie de retard sur ce qu'il avait prévu.  
Mais il ne venait que de quitter Thor pour le moment et il avait encore une personne à saluer avant de partir pour une conversation prolongée avec Steve et Natasha.

Il frappa à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit immédiatement. Clint entra et la referma. Il voyait que Wanda était encore dans ses pensées. Couchée dans son lit, elle regardait un point devant elle sans bouger. Il alla se poser juste devant elle et s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de son regard. Il faudrait qu'il s'habitue à son oeil brun cohabitant avec l'oeil bleu océan de Pietro.

Il lui sourit en coin mais il n'eut aucune réaction.

« -Il va falloir que j'y aille... »

Toujours aucune réaction, pourtant le brun sentit une vague de tristesse dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

« -Tu ne peux pas te morfondre comme ça Wanda, il va falloir que tu réagisses. »

Elle attrapa la main de son vis-à-vis.

« -Je sens sa présence, tout autour de moi. Je sens tout ce qu'il a vécu depuis le début. Je... Ce qu'il a ressenti dans cette expérience, ce qu'il a ressenti quand ses balles l'ont transpercé... c'est comme si je revivais sa mort une deuxième fois. »

Clint ne savait que répondre. Il serrait simplement la main de la jeune femme pour lui montrer qu'il était là. Même à la ferme, elle pourrait toujours l'appeler ou le voir, il répondrait présent.

« -Thor a dit que je ne ressentirai ça qu'un certain temps. Qu'il n'aura pas sa personnalité propre, comme les personnes à double personnalités. Non, je... Je n'aurais que la couleur de son oeil, du bleu dans mes pouvoirs, ainsi que son pouvoir à lui. »

Elle soupira.

« -Je ne sais pas si je suis soulagée ou terrifiée. Il était tout, il était Pietro. Comment je pourrais vivre en ayant l'impression de lui avoir volé sa vie ? »

« -Je ne sais pas Wanda... »

Clint s'était assis, ne lâchant pas la main de la concernée pour autant.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il se mente, tout cela lui ferait tout aussi bizarre en réalité. Il aurait l'impression de le revoir, tout le temps. Il ne savait pas si ses cauchemars reviendraient, s'ils seraient aussi violents qu'au début. Il était complètement perdu et il se doutait à quel point cela devrait être encore plus déroutant pour Wanda.

« -Mais je sais que tu peux surmonter tout ça, tu es forte, bien plus forte que tu ne le penses. Les pouvoirs que possédait Pietro n'étaient qu'une partie de lui, le bleu, la couleur de ses yeux, tout ça n'est qu'une partie. Maintenant, cette partie-là est en toi, elle t'appartient. Tu en feras ce que tu veux, tu en feras ce qu'il te semble juste. Pietro, celui que tu as connu, celui qui t'a réconforté, celui qui t'a protégé, il sera toujours dans tes souvenirs, dans ton coeur. Tu ne seras pas lui, tu continueras à être toi, mais avec quelques améliorations. Comme les mises à jour sur les ordi. »

Cette dernière phrase fit rire un peu Wanda. Encore une fois, il trouvait les mots juste, il les trouvait toujours au fond. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle s'était vite attachée à lui : parce qu'il avait les mêmes gestes que son frère, parce qu'il savait comment faire.

Elle bougea, sortit de son lit pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« -On se reverra à la prochaine bataille. »

« -Merci pour tout ce que tu fais Clint... Tu arrives toujours à m'aider. »

« -C'est le rôle des Avengers : aider les gens. »

Elle sourit lorsqu'elle se recula.

« -Ne le prend pas mal, mais j'espère que tu ne reviendras pas de si tôt. »

Il rit, il avait bien compris pourquoi. Il ne le prit pas mal non plus. Il lui refit simplement une accolade et il sortit enfin. Il fallait qu'il passe encore par la case : Steve et Natasha.

.

Ils avaient réussi à ne pas se faire attaquer pendant un mois tout entier.

Malheureusement, il fallait toujours qu'un taré revienne pour gâcher une partie de Trivial Poursuit Disney avec ses enfants.

Clint soupira en repensant qu'il était justement occupé de gagner quand son portable avait sonné, indiquant : 'Vacances gâchées' comme appel entrant. C'était le numéro spécial du téléphone des cas d'urgence. Ils avaient fait ça pour différencier le professionnel du privé, c'était beaucoup plus simple comme ça.

Il envoya un flèche, puis une autre. Il s'occupait une nouvelle fois de la protection des civils ainsi que de leur évacuation. Il se prenait au jeu à force.

Wanda avait accepté de tous les protéger. Elle faisait ça à merveille d'autant plus qu'elle avait appris à utiliser ses nouveaux pouvoirs à une vitesse folle. Steve avait expliqué à l'archer qu'elle voulait être opérationnelle, qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'aller en mission en ne sachant pas utiliser la vitesse de son frère. Alors elle s'était entrainée tous les jours pendant des heures et des heures.

Et le résultat était là. Elle créait une protection grâce à ses pouvoirs et elle attrapait les retardataires pour les faire avancer le plus vite possible grâce à la super vitesse.

Clint souriait. Elle s'était bougée. Et elle avait réussi. Il était fier d'elle, tellement. Elle était forte, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait un jour pensé. Il était sûr qu'elle y arriverait et il ne s'était pas trompé.

Wanda apparut juste en face de lui, il avait toujours son sourire en coin. Elle le lui rendit et puis rit un peu.

« -Bah alors, t'avances plus vieillard ? »


End file.
